1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a network setting method and an electronic device, and more particularly to a setting method for connecting to wireless network access points, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A network video surveillance device such as a network camera, a network video server and a network video recorder is used more and more popularly, and is gradually entering into daily life. Take the network camera as an example, more and more users are using the network cameras. Moreover, following the development of a wireless network, a network. camera that is equipped with a wireless network function begins to show up in the 3C market. The first step for a user to use a wireless network camera is to install the wireless network camera. Unlike other wireless device such as notebook, tablet computer or smart phone, the wireless network camera does not have the text and graphical input/output user interface such as monitor, keyboard and touch panel for user to input settings directly. In terms of the installation of the wireless network camera, typical hardware architecture is that the wireless network camera is coupled to the wireless network access point (AP) through the Ethernet, and the AP is coupled to a personal computer (PC) or notebook with the Ethernet. For a conventional installation procedure, the PC should access connection with the corresponding AP first, and then, the user will use the PC to access the setup webpage of the AP to obtain related parameters of that AP. Next, the PC should access connection with the wireless network camera, and then, the user should use the PC to access the setup webpage of the wireless network camera and fill in the parameters in the corresponding field. This conventional procedure is inconvenient and requires longer installation time.
To solve this problem, Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) is introduced. WPS is a computing standard that attempts to allow easy establishment of a secure wireless network. If both the AP and the wireless network camera support WPS feature, user could simply push the WPS buttons of the AP and the wireless network camera at the same time to finish the wireless setup for the wireless network camera. However, if the AP does not support WPS feature, user cannot take the advantage of WPS.